


Damn you, Karaoke Night

by Fukae_Flwr83



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Humor, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Failed attempt at humor, Karaoke, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a sarcastic fuc..., Reader is over 18, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but its supposed to be funny, characters may be out of character, cringey jokes, for now its not smutty, grillby owns a karaoke, im not good at comedy or jokes soo, maybe later - Freeform, possible reverse harem, rating will change depending, reader doesn't have the best of luck, reader has tattoos, reader is female, reader really likes skeletons in general, reader really likes stretch, reader wears glasses, so i have no idea where i'm going with this, sorry - Freeform, still trying my best at fanfic, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukae_Flwr83/pseuds/Fukae_Flwr83
Summary: You've always loved skeletons, even before the monsters came to the surface. You got a couple of tattoos with skeletons, and wear a skull bracelet every day. You absolutely love skeletons so of course, you were super excited to hear there were monsters that were, in fact, walking skeletons, but you never thought you'd meet them in the worst possible way, drunk and making a complete fool of yourself. Great first impression.





	1. Happy Birthday! Let's go Singing!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario stuck in my head for the longest time, mostly when I'm singing alone at home. So I'm finally writing it out.  
> WARNING!!!!!  
> I am still new to writing fanfiction so if the characters seem off, I AM SORRY!! also if the jokes are cringy, I AM SORRY!! I suck at jokes and writing comedy. I'm trying my best. practice makes perfect, right? So consider this practice. I'm not sure where I want this to go, or if I'll continue it after the scenario is complete but hey I've wanted to write it out badly for so long.  
> So on that note, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

“Get up bitch, we’re going out,” Jess exclaimed with a smug expression. You stood at your bedroom door, in nothing but you oversized t-shirt you only wore for sleeping, and booty shorts that barely covered your sorry excuse for an ass, glaring at the tall dirty blonde standing before you. Jess was your best friend and you loved her, but at this very moment, you were done with her bullshit.

  
“Firstly, it’s 10 at night, I’ve got work tomorrow and secondly you had all day to fucking do something, bitch. Why the hell now?” You hissed, very agitated she had woken you up from your sleep. She was clearly dressed for some kind of partying event. She was wearing a long sleeve tight shirt that was very see-through, exposing her black bra underneath. She also had her skin-tight black ripped jeans on, jeans that really showed the curvature of her ass. she always did have a bigger butt than you, and it always made you tad jealous. She was downright gorgeous, and you felt very average next to her. Thankfully she was wearing simple flats; she never really wore heels since she was already so tall. You didn't need to feel short as well.

  
“You don’t work till 4, so that means we can go have fun. Get dressed, birthday girl. We’re partying tonight,” Jess gave you that look that meant there was no way out of this, and she was very excited. Yes it was your birthday, and you were finally 21, yay, but you were content with not really doing anything. You weren’t all that crazy about parties like Jess was. You just hung out with your family and had cake. The cake was enough for you. You had already eaten half of it by yourself when one else was around. You were very happy about that.

  
“Hey, Y/N!” Camila beamed from behind Jess, which was when you notice your other two friends were present. Camila and Tanika just waited for permission to enter your room, while Jess just waltzed on in. It didn't really bug you since she did it all the time. You guys were roommates after all; you paid for your room, and she paid for hers. You guys had been living together for about a year and a half now, so you were used to her habits by now.

  
“You invited everyone in the block as well?!” You groaned sarcastically as you turned to jump onto your messed up bed. Camila and Tanika were your other two besties that Jess had introduced you to. They were your only friends since you weren’t big on talking to strangers. You weren’t necessarily an introvert since you didn’t get anxiety from crowds or social gatherings. If you really wanted you definitely could talk to random people, you just like to do it. No, your problem was you were an awkward mess with strangers. You didn’t like silence so talking was what you resorted to, that, or simply running away. It was how you dealt with a lot of things. You were a very awkward person, but your friends often called you adorable.

  
“Of course! Anything for my favorite gal,” Jess winked as she threw the black tank top that had red roses all over it, and a “sexy” sweetheart lace line, at you. It was one of the few feminine things you had. You were more about comfort than anything else. If you looked tomboyish fine at least you were comfy. You had a couple of skirts but you didn't like showing too much skin. Tanktops were ok as long as you had a sweater to cover your shoulders. Heels were a no go; the only pair you had were for super fancy occasions that required you to wear shoes that weren't Timberland knock-offs.

  
“Hey! What about us?!” Tanika laughed, mocking offense. You then noticed how Tanika was wearing her sexy black spaghetti body suit that was a bit of low cut, showing off her massive curves. As many called her, she was thick. She was wearing simple black pumps and had her red leather jacket in her arms. She even had her black twist braids pulled up into a ponytail. She was clearly ready for some special party.

  
“Sorry! The birthday girl is my bitch tonight!” Jess teased and Camila just laughed as Tanika smirked with narrow eyes. You couldn’t stop your own smile from forming on your face either before you noticed Camila’s outfit.

  
She was wearing her high waisted gold sequin and mesh skirt with her black low cut black tank top and black strapped heels. Her blond hair was the same as it always; she had short hair on one side and long on the other side. Her hair went in one direction and would’ve covered her eyes if not for her black glasses.

  
“What is it we will be doing? I don’t like crowds,” You reminded them, feeling a tad bit anxious. You didn’t get full-blown anxiety attacks from large crowds, but they definitely didn’t make you feel all that comfortable either. If you had it you’re way, you’d just hang out with your girls in the house playing games, or even better, sleeping.

  
“Don’t worry. There won’t be crowds to see you make a full of yourself, just us.” Camilia grinned mischievously. You just scrunched up your nose at her and stuck out your tongue at her. You made a fool of yourself no matter what the situation was, but at least it wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen. Quirky, awkward, and adorable was the terms they often called you, not that you mind. At least it wasn’t the ones you used to describe yourself; those were meaner than the ones they used.

  
“So then where are we going?” You questioned as you put on your push up bra. If you were wearing your rose tanktop, might as well make yourself look good. You might even put makeup for once, most likely not. You weren’t all that crazy about makeup. You liked your naked face under your round glasses. The most you'd do was probably something nice with your hair.

  
“I saw this cute karaoke place downtown. It’ll be fun!” Jess beamed excitedly. She loved places like that, and so did you, as long as they had private rooms. You most definitely couldn’t sing even more so in front of strangers. At least with your friends, you knew they wouldn’t judge you, much. They'd make fun of you, but you knew they never actually meant it.

"Singing?! Seriously?!” You laughed, “Then why are you two so dressed that you could make any dude pant from looking at you?” You smirked as you pointed to Camila and Tanika. Camila just blushed as Tanika looked you up and down then winked.

  
“All for you, babe!” Tanika flirted with a shit eating grin. Tanika was the biggest flirt of the group and was very confident in her self.

  
“Ah, how generous! And I see you eyeing my penguin panties,” You teased as you shimmied into your tightest pair of blue jeans, “They’re mine.”

“Trust me I don’t want your kiddy undies,” she laughed, shaking her head.

  
“Hey! They are not kiddy undies. They are cute! I got them at the store for five bucks!” You proclaimed proudly.

  
“They look like their worth five bucks! Now lemme see you,” Jess grinned before looking you up and down. You weren’t as fancy as the girls were, only cause you didn't own anything like that, but you felt pretty fancy for you. Your Timberland knock-offs would make you feel less fancy, plus they were your go-to shoes. They went with everything, well almost.

  
“You look hot!” Jess smirked before slapping your ass. In response, you just rolled your eyes as you rubbed your now sore rear.

  
“Jeez, nothing compared to you three. I’m underdressed compared to you guys.” You laughed, feeling a bit like the not so hot friend in the group. All your friends were very attractive in your opinion. They were very aesthetically pleasing to you.

  
“Dude, you’re fine,” Camila waved off your comment before giving you a certain look. You just shot a playful warning look in return.

  
“Don’t.”

  
“Hella fine, in fact.”

  
You groaned at her compliment; compliments made you cringe and become even more awkward. You could never take a compliment so they loved to shower you in compliments just to mess with you. You felt your face scrunch up into a hideous gremlin as you begrudgingly muttered out a thank you.

  
~ * ~

  
“YAASSS, GURRRL! YAAASS!” Jess screamed over the loud music, cheering Camila on as she sang, more accurately rapped to the lyrics on the screen. The music blaring should’ve given you a headache but you were way too into this to actually care.

  
_“I really got a thing for American guys_  
_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes_  
_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side_  
_Yes, I did, yes I did,_  
_Somebody, please tell him who the "F" I is_  
_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up,_  
_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

  
Camila was practically breathing into the mic, trying to get the words right, and was doing one hell of a job. She obviously wasn’t the rap god but she was better than what you could, that was for sure. Once the chorus came on, you all sang on the top of your lungs, probably not in tune, but who cared? You were all having the time of your life. By the end of the song, you could feel your throat getting dry.

 _"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_He got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass"_

The music slowed down, and Camila began to do her best overly sex moves as she sang, but it just came off as silly, still sexy but silly. You heard Tanika whistle and howl to Camila as she began to move her hips from side to side slowly. 

 _"See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_  
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way_  
_Oh, it be like,"_

Then it was back to the upbeat pace and her bad twerking attempt and you were all laughing while singing. You saw Jess was jumping up and down getting into the beat as she practically screamed the course. This was turning into a pretty funny, and great night.

 _"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_He got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's that super bass"_

  
Finally, the song ended and you witnessed Camila stumbling off the small stage, slightly drunk, and laughing her ass off. You all laughed as well instead of being a tad concerned since you were all a bit tipsy. You were just a tad more over the edge cause you were a bit of a lightweight considering this was technically your first time drinking. You’ve had sips of alcohol here and there before today but nothing that got you this crazy.

  
“Ok..W...we need drinks!” Jess giggled trying to not seem that messed up, but her flushed face said otherwise. You found yourself jumping at the chance. For some reason you really wanted to do it, maybe cause you wanted something to drink and fresh air, or because you had to use the bathroom. You didn’t get them last time cause Jess said you had to sing first, which sucked. You weren’t loose enough to sing at that time. Now, you could sing without a care thanks to the magic of alcohol.

  
“I wanna go! Lemme go!” You volunteered with a hand raised. Your friends just laughed as Tanika wheezed out, “Y..pfft..you don’t have to...haha ra..raise your hand!” It obviously wasn’t that funny, but you ended up laughing too as you lowered your hand.

  
“Oops!” You laughed as you made your way to the door. You could walk a bit normally which was great! Now you just had to make it to the bathroom, cause you had to pee first before getting the drinks.

  
“We didn’t need to know!” Jess hollered from behind.

  
“Did I say that aloud?” You questioned looking to her.

  
“Yes, now go get another round of drinks!” Camila chuckled as she flipped through the song list. You just snickered as you left the room. The cold air outside the stuffy room was a good slap to the face, sobering you up slightly. You took a deep breath in and exhaled feeling a little less airheaded. You were definitely not made for drinking. After a minute or two of trying to cool down a bit, you made your way to the bar and ordered another round of drinks. You stared for a moment in complete amazement that the bartender was a made of fire. He wore glasses but didn't have a face, or at least not one you could see.

"It's not very kind to stare, miss," A gentle voice broke the small silence between you two. You quickly flushed from embarrassment. He had caught you staring.

"Ah! I..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare. I just thought you looked amazing, and I really like your fire face, not that you really have a face. One I can see, I mean! Of course, you have a face or why else would you have glasses? But like your glasses aren't melting and that's pretty cool too.." You began to ramble, half due to the alcohol and half due to your embarrassment. 

Thankfully the fire monster didn't seem offended and just chuckled, or was it crackle since he was fire? You just shook away the thought and opened to talk more since silence was uncomfortable, "I've never met a monster made of fire if you couldn't tell."

"Oh I could tell," He said lightly. Was he chuckling or was that just his fire making noise?

"Heh, yeah of course! So like does being a bartender get hard since liquids can like put fires out? I'm not being rude, am I? I swear I'm not trying to be rude! I don't mean offense! I swear, I'm sorry if I am being..." You began to panic, terrified you might've just pissed off the first monster you've ever met. You just wanted to know more, and kinda wanted to be friends, already. The alcohol was definitely making everything a tad bit more extreme.

"I'm not offended. It's alright. I was a bartender Underground so I know what I'm doing. I can't touch water, however." He explained calmly. His voice was really nice and you felt like you could listen to him forever.

"Thank you," He chuckled.

"Shiit! Did I say that aloud?" You gasped, slightly laughing at yourself. The flame man just nodded in response to your question.

"Yes, it seems you did." He spoke with some amusement in his voice. Man thank god he seemed to like you. You didn't wanna leave a bad first impression on the first monster you met.

"What's your name by the way? If you're good at bartending, why working at a Karaoke place?" You questioned as you placed your chin in your hands. This was very interesting. You knew Jess chose this place because it was monster friendly. In fact, it was owned by a monster, so your chances of meeting monsters were very high. It what you've always wanted, to meet a monster. There was a specific kind you really wanted to meet in fact but just hadn't gotten a chance thanks to classes.

"My name is Grillby, and I own this place, so working here is only natural," Grillby shrugged. You just gasped wide; that's right! He must be to the owner if his name was Grillby, cause that was the name of this place!

"So a karaoke bar! Nice! What gave you that idea?" You smiled, happy to have met the owner. You'd probably stop by her more just to chat with Grillby. He seemed nice. Before he could answer you were reminded that you had to use the restroom, even more so now.

"Wait! I gotta go to the bathroom!" You blushed then hopped off the stool you had been sitting on. You quickly went to the restroom as the Grillby finished up your order. You splashed some cold water on your burning face but you still felt giddy and tipsy. You were most likely going to have a bad hangover tomorrow.

  
As you exited the bathroom, you looked down to your tattoos on your lower arm. Both were skull tattoos, one a cute skull ice cream while the one below was of an open skull breathing out black bats. You really liked skeletons. No, you loved skeletons; you always had, even as a child, skeletons were something you loved. You even wore a bracelet made up of small white skulls every day. You only ever took it off for showers.

Skeletons were just so cool to you. When you heard that there were monsters that took the form as skeletons, you quite literally squealed in delight. It was the main monster you really wanted to meet. Obviously, you haven't met one yet, but at least there was a chance that you could meet one. You just prayed you wouldn't be awkward and weird like you normally were. You had a plan in mind if you ever met one. First You'd play it off cool like you didn't obsess over skeletons growing up, and them being a monster was nothing to you. You'd be confident and cool, not weird and chatting. Then you'd somehow suggest being friends and exchange numbers. It was your plan that you were a hundred percent sure you'd be able to pull off.

  
Once you returned to the bar, you saw that Grillby had placed the drinks on a small platter for. It had a metal rail around it so the drinks wouldn't slide off it. You were confident you could walk straight enough so they wouldn't spill. You weren't that drunk, yet. Jess clearly wanted your first night as 21 to end with you the drunkest.

"Do be careful on your way back, miss.." he started but you interrupted him with a big bright smile.

"Y/N! Please, just call me y/n! and Thank you, hot man!" You pointed your awkward finger guns at him, only realizing you had indeed called him 'hot man' instead of his name. You cursed the alcohol for making you more loose-lipped and awkward than normal. This is what would **not** happen when you met a skeleton. You would not have been caught starring then proceed to call them some strange horrible pun thing instead of their actual name.

Thankfully you took your drinks and scurried off before you could see Grillby's reaction. He must hate you now. Goddamnit! You were such an awkward weirdo. This was why you only had three friends. You just sighed as you moved to the room door. Since both hands were busy not spilling the drinks, you used your back to open the door. You saw your tattoos again and decide it was time for another. Maybe you could get one tonight if you didn't leave too late; you did have a couple of ideas for your next skeleton.

  
"So I was like looking at my tattoos and realized I need another skeleton one," You absentmindedly said aloud as you opened the door. You turned around only to find a bunch of colorfully dressed skeletons sitting around a table filled with condiments, looking at you, completely confused and aware of your presence. There were skeletons...in...your room! 

  
Oh shit!


	2. YOu NeEd To bE CoOL!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW THE PLAN! DON'T LET THEM KNOW YOU'VE OBSESSED OVER SKELETONS AND BE COOL!! N..No don't do that! DON'T SAY THAT!! Wha...what ARE YOU DOING?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> BAD BAD JOKEs AHEAD! I suck at puns, jokes, and all of this might just be cringey garbage. And characters may be very out of character BUT I TRIED!! remember this is all just for funsies so hope you enjoy!!! and don't take this all that seriously. It's just all good fun.

Strippers! That must be what they are! This was the first thought that came to mind. Your friends knew you loved skeletons, so they must've hired skeleton strippers! That was definitely a thing, right?

  
"Those bitches!" You cursed. The sound of liquid splashes reminded you had drinks in your hand. Some of Jess's beer had spilled onto your chest, thankfully not too much, but enough to leave a giant wet spot on your chest.

  
"Shit! S...sorry!" You gasped and quickly knelt down to put the drinks down on the table, but you were still drunk so you were swaying. Thankfully a pair of skeletal hands came into view and helped put the drinks down. You quickly glanced up to see a beautiful long skull a foot from you. Holy shit! There was an actual skeleton helping you put drinks on a table! This was the best day of your life!

  
He had an orange sweatshirt hoodie on and tan cargo shorts on. Unusual for a stripper, in fact, they were all wearing rather mundane clothing for strippers. A couple of them were wearing parka hoodies, one having grey fur on the hood while the other was just simple blue. Two skeletons were wearing some strange type of cosplay battle outfit(?) with long scarfs. Then there was the skeleton who vaguely reminded you of the gothic, emo scene you may or may not have gone through in high school. They clearly weren't dressed like a typical stripper but it didn't matter, cause skeletons!

  
"Y...you're a sk...skele.." You stuttered as your tipsy excitement began to get the better of you. He had strange orange lights in his sockets that seemed a bit concerned. You, of course, were more distracted by the fact there was an  _actual_ skeleton monster right in front of you!

  
"Skeleton, yup." He answered with a light chuckle. His voice was very smooth and low, reminding you of honey. His breath smelt like honey too, well honey and cigarettes, but honey! You loved honey! Honey and skeletons?! Sign you the fuck up! Wait, skeletons had breath?!

  
"Ya know we can hear yer thoughts, sweetheart?" A sharped tooth skeleton pointed out; he was the one in the furred parka. What really caught your eye was the collar around his neck! Kinky stripper skeleton?! Hell yes! This was just getting better and better by the second.

  
"Am I talking out loud?" You asked nervously. They all seemed to nod in response. Damn alcohol! You weren't normally like this; it was all the alcohol's fault!

  
"Haha! shit!" You quickly stood, almost losing balance, "but it's just...I've never met a skeleton before" You could feel your excitement skyrocketing, "I've always wanted to meet one! Skeletons are just so damn cool! I finally met a skeleton, like I've always wanted to meet one. I absolutely love skeletons. You guys are literally walking bones! How is that not cool!? Wait... I mean, no! I don't! That's a lie!!" You began to squeal in delight only to remember your plan. You have to follow your plan! You can't let them know you've always wanted to meet one; you're supposed to play it off as cool!

  
The first cool pose that came to mind was crossed arms while leaning up against a wall, which is exactly what you did. Then proceeded to make a 'cool' expression, "I mean like I haven't...been crazy 'bout ske..lletons. Psh I'm like totally co...cool with like anything, ya know?" Phew...nailed it!

  
The spikey toothed skeleton just grinned clearly holding back a laugh, while the honey one just hid his snickers with coughing. Not the reaction you were expecting but it could be worse, right? There were a total of six, skeletons; man what a dream come true. You asked to meet one, and you got six! Though the tall edgy skeleton that looked like a punk rebel from the early 2000s, obviously didn't like if his glaring was anything to go by. Clearly, there was no winning with him, but that was ok cause you still had five chances left to befriend a skeleton. There was one skeleton that seemed smaller than the rest. He was on the small stage with a mic in hand; this was your opportunity!

  
"Wo..woah! Ti..nny stripper!" You quietly gasped. **THAT** was not what you wanted to say. You actually weren't sure what you wanted to say but definitely not that! You mentally cursed the alcohol for taking away your filter.

  
"HOW DARE YOU!? I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT TINY!" The skeleton proclaimed his eyes turning to stars as he puffed his chest out, and tried to stand as tall as he could. Guess being called a stripper wasn't an insult, but tiny was. At least you could make up for that through talking, obviously.

  
"N..No! Tiny is g..great! Well great for most things, like candy! You're the fun-size snickers! I love snickers...no wait I don't like caramel...," you frowned for a moment. What was a candy you liked so he would feel better? "M&M's! Funsize M&M's! Yea! I like those! See?!" You shouted suddenly, clearly startling them all but making sure the tiny skeleton wasn't offended was more important!

  
"Besides size doesn't r...really matter. It what y...you do with itt!" Did you seriously make a reference to dicks? Red gold-toothed skeleton just straight up howled with laughter, while the others just laughed to a lesser extent. Skeletons with dicks? You couldn't help but drunkenly giggle along with them. Did they even have something for that? Maybe it was a question better not asked.

  
"HMM, YOU ARE CORRECT, HUMAN! SIZE DOES NOT MATTER! I AM STILL MAGNIFICENT EITHER WAY!" the small skeleton seemed pleased by your response. Maybe he didn't get what you meant. Clearly, the others did, though.

  
"Well, um sorry to disappoint, but we ain't strippers," The skeleton in a blue parka corrected, still grinning from his laughter at you. Hey, he was cute too! Not adorable cute, but definitely cute! He looked like a teddy bear that needed hugs. Would it be fluffy or boney though? That was the real question.

  
"Th..that's A-Okay!," You grinned as you made an 'ok' with your hand only to put the hole to your eye. What were you even doing?! "Cause I don't like strippers! I mean they are p...robably nice people and I don't _not_ like the person them....selves. I'm ju...just not innn...terested in the occupation. Bu...t I haave said I'd b..ee a Stri..pper if a..art 'n writing didn' work..out!" You laughed as anything and everything that came to mind just started to go straight to your mouth. You just grabbed one the drinks off the table and began to chug it. Only did you immediately realize it wasn't alcohol but rather mustard. Now you had a mouth full of mustard unsure if you should swallow or spit it out. You just stood there with your cheeks blown out full of mustard.

  
"ARE YOU OK, HUMAN?!" A loud energetic voice cried out, and you looked to see the tall skeleton next to the short blue scarfed skeleton on the stage. He had a red scarf around his cervix and looked just as cute as the tiny one. You just attempted a smile and threw a thumb up.

  
"Oh yeesh! I'mmm grratte!" You tried to speak covering your mouth to hide the mustard escaping your mouth. Finally, you just swallowed the condiment with a disgusted shudder following after, "Blahh! Gross!" You muttered as you carefully reached for your strawberry margarita.

  
"Guess yer oww me a drink now, doll face." the gold tooth skeleton smirked, "Cause you just stole my drink." You just chugged your drink in one go. With a loud gasp, you finished your drink and place the glass back down. The cold drink felt amazing since you were burning up.

  
"Skeletons drink mustaraaaahhhhhh!" You cried in the middle of your question as the brain freeze hit you like a ton of bricks. GODDAMNIT! This was not how this was supposed to go!

  
"Pff, Are you alright, honey?" The honey skelly questioned as he leaned in closer to examine you. No! You were the farthest thing from ok! You were supposed to be cool, not brain freeze cool!

  
"Greeeeat! Perfect! Peachy!" You nodded, feeling the alcohol starting to hit you more, "You smell like honey! I I luuve honey!" You grinned. He had very lazy eyes for a skeleton with no eyes. How did he see? How did any of them see without eyes? You stared at him intensely thinking about his eyes when he suddenly flinched and coughed in a very awkward way.

  
"Uhmm...Heh, _Eye_ get that you must be pretty uh excited to _see_ a skeleton but you're making a _spectacle_ of yourself by sticking your hand in my socket." The honey skelly joked awkwardly. It was then you realized you had stuck your hand in his eye socket without realizing. It wasn't a single finger; no, it was practically your whole hand in his eye, just like you used to do to the skeleton models in your science class...when you were a child!

  
"HAHAHA! IM SOO SO...SORRY! HAHA" You immediately started laughing as you ripped your hand out of the poor dude's eye. It wasn't a funny situation, but his puns were.

  
"Hey, I like p...punss too! B..ut I suuck at them!" You only really knew a few silly skeleton jokes, but you hardly came across situations where you could use them, until now!

  
"I'm not very _humerus_ ," You winked unsure if anyone of them would get it since they were monsters. Thankfully half of them laughed while the others just groaned, "I'm glad I could tic...tickle your _funny bone_ , but _tibia_ honest, I.. I'm out of puuns now.." You laughed. You were good at laughing at your own jokes since your friends often didn't laugh. If someone was gonna laugh, might as well be you since you thought you were funny.

  
"Heh, pretty punny, buddy, but we've got a ton more than that.." The blue parka one chuckled in a deep voice.

  
"SANS!" The tall cute skelly warned to the smaller one, "DON'T!"

  
"A skeleton more!" Sans finished winking at you. You felt your face flush just a tad before you broke out in laughter.

  
"NYHEHHHUUGHHH!" The skeleton groaned, only fueling your laughter.

  
"Ske...skele..ton haha!" You laughed. It probably wasn't as funny as you were making it out to be but alcohol somehow made things a tad funnier, "Ho..how do ..y..you come upp ..with them?!" you giggled. Maybe they could tell you how to be better at puns, and then you'd actually be funny.

  
"You could say we just _feel it in our bones_ ," The honey skeleton winked at you next. You felt your laughter pick up once again. PUNS! You loved it!

  
"BROTHER! DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS!" The tiny skeleton frowned at the honey one. So they were brothers? Cool!

  
"Aw, bro I didn't mean to _rattle your bones_." He replied smugly as the tiny one just facepalmed in response. You just continued to fill the room with your laughter; your tears surfacing from how much you were laughing.

  
"We've got plenty of _rib tickler_ puns, sweetheart. _Bonefied_ pun masters." the collared skeleton grinned, his gold tooth shining. Now you were covering face to cover the tears. Crying, even due to laughing, was embarrassing and made you feel silly.

  
"M..mercy! I...I ca..can't breathe!" You laughed through your hands. These were the best skeletons ever! They told jokes, though half of them clearly were very displeased by the jokes. Maybe they had a bone to pick with puns? Thankfully they stopped tell puns long enough for you to calm down a bit. You were feeling a bit more light headed and loopy now. the alcohol was really hitting you now.

  
"Oh! Can I sing a song!?" You asked after regaining composer. You were supposed to sing after getting the drinks anyway, so might as well do it now!  
You were pretty sure you had somewhere else to be but who cared?! You were in a room full skeletons; as if you'd be anywhere else!

  
"OF COURSE NOT..." The large spikey skeleton started but was interrupted by the collared one.

  
"Of course, sweetheart. By all means!" The collared one pushed you to stage as the smalled excitedly handed you the mic.

  
"YES, HUMAN! SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" He beamed. You swayed your way up to the small stage only to feel your confidence falter as soon as you were up there. Singing in front of strange monsters? What if they judged you? You weren't some stellar singer; you were just eh. You mostly sang for fun even though you sounded like crap a lot. Would they hate you after this? You immediately shook your head as you searched through the songs. It's not like you'd ever meet them after tonight anyway.

  
"Yess! The...They have thi..this song!" You celebrated by yourself. This was a great song to sing in general! You listened as the guitar started up and you looked over at the skeletons. they were all watching you. Well here goes nothing.

  
_" Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher_  
_And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher_  
_All my friends at school_  
_They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool,"_

You started to sing without even looking at the screen cause you had this song memorized already thanks to the many times you listened to it. You used to love watching the Mama Mia movies. The music was great, plus you already loved ABBA before they came out.

  
_"When I kissed the teacher_  
_Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher_  
_My whole class went wild_  
_As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled_  
_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher,"_

  
As soon as the beat picked up, you began to dance around the stage, pretty much just moving from one foot to the next, and moving your arms to dance out the lyrics.

  
_"One of these days_  
_Gonna tell him I dream of him every night_  
_One of these days_  
_Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright,"_

  
You hugged yourself, pretending to be lovestruck as you looked to the ceiling then turned to the skeletons and winked at them. Might as well pretend to be flirty, and make it more fun. You probably sounded like crap but holy hell this was fun!

  
_"I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher_  
_Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher_  
_Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of geometry_  
_And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher,"_

  
You moved off the stage, thankfully without falling or tripping and moved to skip around the skeletons. You even leaned in next to the honey skeleton, blushing, pretending he was the teacher. You weren't sure what happened but you just quickly placed a peck to his cheek, not catching the slight blush on his face before moving away.

  
_"What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher_  
_All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher_  
_My whole class went wild_  
_As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled_  
_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher,"_

  
You were now getting all cozy with the skeletons skipping from each one making either flirty faces or gently touching them in some way. You sat on the collared one's lap when you sang, and wiggled like some giddy school girl so happy to be on her crush's lap then quickly got up and skipped on. You just winked at the scary punk one and blew him a kiss. With the one named Sans, you just fondly stroked his cheek, then proceeded to wrap the tall adorable one's arms around you for a second. You gave the cute tiny one a tight squeezing hug before skipping back to the stage. You repeated the main line a couple of times while spinning happily, then moving your hips from side to side like some excited child.

  
Finally, the song ended and you were breathing really hard. Man, that was so much fun. All the skeletons just looked at you with some strange look, but before the embarrassment could set in, familiar loud laughter broke the silence. You quickly snapped your eyes to the door to find your friends. You immediately remembered the drinks you were supposed to bring. You just laughed, gently slapping your forehead for forgetting that.

  
"THE DRINKS!! Haha I knew I forgot something!" You laughed. How could you forget you were celebrating your birthday with your friends? Haha silly you, "Ho..how 'd you find me?" You questioned as you moved towards them.

  
"You.. haha never came back, Y/n!" Camila wheezed out as she laughed.

"So we went looking for you!" Tanika snickered as she held her phone. What was she doing? Was she recording this? Why?

  
"We just followed the sounds of you making a fool of yourself and voila! here we are!" Jess was leaning against the door frame, laughing her ass off.

  
"Whaaat's so funny? You hired _not_ stri..stripper skeletons.. for me t..to hang out...with, right!?" You gestured to the skeletons behind you, which you heard a few chuckles from. Your friends just stared at you for a moment before breaking down in even more laughs. They were losing it and it was confusing.

  
"H...h..hired?! Ske...skeletons...!" Camila was practically on her knees laughing, while Tanika tried to keep her phone steady.

  
"We sho..ould've! Wou...ould've been the bes..best birthday present!" Tanika wheezed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

  
"Y/n! You... just...We di..didin't hire skeletons!" Jess choked out, "You're in the wrong room!" she explained.

  
"Oooh" It finally dawned on you. That made sense, since you're friends knew you weren't really interested in anything like that.

"Yea..." Jess nodded still laughing.

  
"W..wait! Did you..snk! Did you act cool?!" Tanika drunkenly teased moving closer to you. You immediately flared up in embarrassment. No...no you didn't act cool. You were the exact opposite!

  
"Oh so cool," The skeleton smelling like honey, spoke from behind, "She told us how she's always wanted to meet a skeleton, then stuck her whole hand in my eye in excitement," he explained. You clenched your fist, quietly cursing the sweet-smelling skeleton for saying something.

"THE HUMAN INFORMED US OF HER PLAN TO BECOME A STRIPPER IF HER ART AWRITINGING DIDN'T WORK OUT!" The adorable small skeleton exclaimed innocently. This only made your friends kill over in laughter. Seriously? Even the shorty was out to tease you too?!

  
"Then she serenaded us," Sans included with the slyest grin you had ever seen, "Even gave Stretch over there a skeletal kiss!" So the honey smelling one was 'Stretch'? Haha, what a silly name!

  
"Don't forget how she explained that size don't matter," The gold tooth bastard chimed in. You own amusement died as quickly as it came thanks to collar boy. 

"THE HUMAN ALSO ENCOURAGED OUR BROTHERS TO MAKE PUNS BY MAKING PUNS HERSELF!" The red-scarfed skeleton mentioned, not sounding all that pleased about it. At least he was trying to be polite, but still...your embarrassment grew. These skeletons were out to get you weren't they?! And you didn't even know them! You were completely and utterly done now; everyone was making fun of you, and your friends were just having the time of their lives. Your instincts were now kicking in and they were saying run! Run is exactly what you did since you were so good at it.

"I haate you all!" You screamed as you ran off towards the exit with your friends following close behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've really done it now! Job well done, Reader! You didn't follow the plan and made a fool of yourself. Hoped you guys liked this! Consider leaving kudos and comments.  
> Song used:  
> When I kissed the teacher- Abba  
> I love ABBA so I had too, plus the song is pretty fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not that long. The first chapter is just building up, but I hope you liked it even a little. Consider leaving kudos and comments if you liked it. I will add more tags as it goes on. OK BYYYEEE


End file.
